mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Read It and Weep
:noises :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Rarity. Hey, Pinkie Pie. What are you looking at? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Isn't she the most daring devil? I mean, the most devilish darer? I mean— :Rarity: She's dazzling! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, yeah, that's a good word. She's dazzling! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, oh no, oh no! :Pinkie Pie: Ai yi yi yi yi! :crunch :Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: Oohh. :Pinkie Pie: So much for dazzling. : :monitor beeping :Applejack: muffled Is she gonna be okay? :Fluttershy: muffled Oh, I'm so worried! :Pinkie Pie: muffled Is her face gonna stay that way? :Rainbow Dash: Awwww. :Twilight Sparkle: How is she, doctor? :Doctor Horse: She's going to be fine. Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy. :Rainbow Dash: Huh, how long do I need to lie here? I've got things I need to do! :Doctor Horse: Well, that all depends on your recovery, but I'd say a few days minimum. :Rainbow Dash: You guys have gotta get me out of here! I'm gonna climb the walls! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, just like a spider! Doctor Horse Did the crash somehow give her super-duper spider powers? :Doctor Horse: Nnnno, nor did it give her amazing healing powers. She needs to stay in bed for a few days. :Rainbow Dash: Few days? Might as well be a few months, or a few years! :Fluttershy: It's not so bad, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: I bet the chow in here is hoof-lickin' good. :Rarity: And the hospital gowns, they...match the curtains! :Pinkie Pie: And look! You have a roommate! :squeaking :Rainbow Dash: What's this? 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'. :Twilight Sparkle: This is the first story in the series. I own all of them. squee :Rainbow Dash: No thanks. I so don't read. I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight. Heh, no offense, but I am not reading. It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool. :Rest of main cast: laughing :Applejack: Is she serious? Who doesn't like to read a bang-up tale from time to time? :Rarity: Why, a good book is almost as magnificent as silk pajamas on a Sunday morning, heh! :Twilight Sparkle: Reading is for everypony, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I love reading, and my head isn't even close to the shape of an egg! It's more the shape of an apple, or maybe an orange, but a big orange! More like a grapefruit really... :"Nurse Sweetheart": All right, my little ponies. Rainbow Dash needs her rest. You'll have to come back tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: I think you'd like Daring. She's a lot like you. Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable. :closes :ticking :bouncing :clinking, sloshing, etc. :clicking :Rainbow Dash: ...to get to the other side! Get it? Never mind... :ticking :Rainbow Dash: in frustration sighs :head banging on bed :Rainbow Dash: sighs unenthusiastically "As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up into the cool blue sky. But her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. Few days... it might as well be a few months, or a few years!" Huh. I'm right there with you, sister. :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "The mosquitoes buzzed loudly. The macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of the predators following her every step." :big cats growling and roaring :mewing :Rainbow Dash: steadily getting more excited "Safely landing on the other side, Daring finally allowed herself a moment to breathe. She turned around to find herself face to face with the long lost temple that she had sought tirelessly for over sixty days and nights!" :Rainbow Dash: I hate to admit it to myself, and would really hate to admit it to my friends, but... I love this story! I, I... I love reading! I'm an egghead. :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "The smell of decay and danger hit Daring Do as she peered into the dimly-lit entrance of the ancient temple." :scuttling :clunk :[various noises: metal hitting stone, fire whooshing, alligators snapping, shing!, etc.] :thud :Daring Do: Phew! :clunk :Daring Do: sigh :of noises; pots clanging, monkeys screeching, kazoos, etc. :music :knocking :Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hey, guys... :Fluttershy: We thought we'd come and cheer you up! :Twilight Sparkle: We brought your favorite board game! :Fluttershy: We know how much you like to win! :Twilight Sparkle: You go first, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: nervous laugh No no, you first. :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, uh... cloud three. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, shucks, you... rained on my cumulus, heh. Go again! :Fluttershy: Um... sky five? :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, you found my seagull. :crying :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... cloud two? :Rainbow Dash: You zapped my weather pony! Uh-huh, you stung my bumblebee. Oh, my thunderbolt. Aw, and that's my last cloud. You found it. Guess you guys win, I lose. nickers :Fluttershy: But Rainbow Dash, you, you didn't even get a turn. :Rainbow Dash: You win some, you lose some. :Twilight Sparkle: But you don't lose some. I don't think you've ever lost a game of— :Rainbow Dash: yawns Thanks for coming! :Twilight Sparkle: But yesterday you were desperate for things to do! :Rainbow Dash: Do? Who said anything about Daring Do? I told you I'm not interested in reading. yawns It's nap time for me! snoring :Fluttershy: Glad we could... cheer you up? :Rainbow Dash: yawns :Twilight Sparkle: Alright then. :closes :Rainbow Dash: "Daring Do stood at the entrance to the central temple chamber." :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "At last, she was face-to-face with the legendary sapphire statue!" :clinking :firing :Daring Do: Hmm, there must be a pattern here. What do all these animals have in common? Ah-ha! These animals are all predators... except... rats! Phew! :sparkling :grinding :rumbling :bubbling :thud :Ahuizotl [with Pinkie Pie's voice]: Hello, Rainbow Dash! :monitor beeping :Rarity: How's our patient doing today? :Applejack: Ugh, we need to get some fresh air in here. You're lookin' sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, well, guys, thanks for visiting, but— :Nurse Snowheart: Okay, now, dinner time for Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, just in time. I am sooo hungry. :Rarity: Oh, well, don't mind us, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: Yeah, just go ahead and eat up. :Rainbow Dash: exaggerated eating noises :Rarity: Uh, on second thought— :Pinkie Pie: Uh, we'll see you tomorrow, Rainbow Dash, aheh... :closes :Rainbow Dash: spits "'You thought you could evade me and capture the relic for yourself, but you are sadly mistaken, Miss Do.'" :Ahuizotl: And now, you shall meet your doom! whistle :big cat sounds plus kitten mewling :Ahuizotl: manically :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Who is this dude? :Daring Do: pants You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: But I already have. :clanking :Daring Do: sigh Not again... :hissing :Daring Do: Quicksand! of exertion :Doctor Horse: echoing Rainbow Dash? :Doctor Horse: muffled Rainbow Dash? normal Rainbow Da-ash! :Rainbow Dash: H— oh, good evening— :Doctor Horse: Morning. :Rainbow Dash: —morning. Doc. :Doctor Horse: Have you been up all night? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, of course not. blows :Doctor Horse: Well, I'll be quick. Congratulations, Rainbow Dash, we're checking you out of the hospital. :Rainbow Dash: What? Later today? hoof :Doctor Horse: No. Right now! :Rainbow Dash: Right now?! 'Right now' right now? :Doctor Horse: 'Right now' right now. :sounds :Rainbow Dash: But I don't feel better! :Doctor Horse: Now take it easy, Rainbow Dash. Remember to stay off that wing for a week. :opening and closing :Rainbow Dash: How will I ever find out what happens to Daring Do?! :Rainbow Dash: Is Ahuizotl going to get away with the statuette? What's gonna happen to Daring?! Ah-ha! Twilight has a copy of the book! Uh, but I can't ask her after I called her an egghead and all... :thud :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, this is making me sick all over again! :Rainbow Dash: Owww... in pain unrealistically Oh, the pain... the pain! :Doctor Horse: Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here, a-anything wrong? :Rainbow Dash: Well, uh, my wing! It's still hurtin', Doc. Oh, ouch! Right there. :Doctor Horse: I was touching your good wing. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, right. Well, I think that one's hurting now too. :Doctor Horse: chuckles I think I know what the trouble is. A severe case of lazy-itis. :Rainbow Dash: B-But, you got me all wrong, Doc! I'm not being lazy! :Doctor Horse: You're fine, Rainbow Dash. Give it some time and you'll be right back in the swing of things. :"Nurse Sweetheart": Good day, Rainbow Dash. :Nurse Snowheart: Take care! :Rainbow Dash: What am I gonna do? I'll never get to sleep without knowing what happens to Daring Do! ...Which may not be such a bad thing... :hoots :Rainbow Dash: squee :monitor beeping :Daring Do: Feels like the harder I struggle, grunts the tighter the ropes get! :Spider [with "Fuzzy Slippers"'s voice]: Help! Burglar, burglar! :"Fuzzy Slippers": Someone's trying to steal my slippers! :Rainbow Dash: I'm not trying to steal your slippers, I'm trying to steal this book! :thud :"Nurse Sweetheart": Stop, thief! :crunch :engine :buzzing :continues throughout :Pinkie Pie: Hey, nopony invited me! :screeching :Rarity: Huh! Hasn't anypony heard of beauty sleep? :Doctor Horse: Rainbow Dash, what in the world is going on? Why are you stealing slippers? :Screwy: barking :Night Watch: Hey, get back to the hospital! :Applejack: What's all the ruckus? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, I'd say it's more of a fracas than a ruckus. :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: sighs I'm an egghead. :Rarity: Pardon? :Rainbow Dash: See, I was trying to get back into the hospital to finish the last chapter of— :Twilight Sparkle: —'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue'! :Rainbow Dash: You got me. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I knew the book was good, but I didn't know it could drive a pony to petty theft! :Rainbow Dash: Good? Try awesomely amazing. That book is undeniably, unquestionably, un-put-down-able! But then I had to put it down; I was sent home before I could finish it. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm glad that's all this is about. :Applejack: There's no reason to go around causin' a ruckus— :Pinkie Pie: Fracas! :Applejack: ...causin' a fracas just because you like to read. :Twilight Sparkle: Like I said, I have every book in the series, and you can borrow them all, any time you like! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, thanks, Twilight. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about all of this. I thought reading was just for smart ponies like you. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, just because you're athletic doesn't mean you aren't smart! :Spike: Yeah, just look at me! kisses :Twilight Sparkle: Reading is something everypony can enjoy, if they just give it a try. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I get it. I shouldn't knock something until I've tried it. :Twilight Sparkle: That's a great lesson, and it would make a great letter to the Princess. :Rainbow Dash: Spike Didja get all that? :Spike: Yeah? :Rainbow Dash: Great! You write the letter, I've gotta finish this book! bites :Daring Do: of exertion :cranking :Daring Do: deep breaths Another day, another dungeon! :Ahuizotl: evilly With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands. I am victorious! laughs :Daring Do: I'll take that! :Ahuizotl: Huh? Wha—? Noooooooo! :Daring Do: Better luck next time, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Curse you, Daring Do! cries :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "And so, with Ahuizotl defeated, and the sapphire statue secured..." :Rainbow Dash: "...The world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do!" in admiration 'Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'. Awesome! :music :credits ar:نسخ/العسرة السرية de:Transkripte/Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte es:Transcripciones/Ardua Lectura pl:Transkrypty/Czytaj i płacz pt:Transcrições/Leia e Chore ru:Стенограммы/Читай и наслаждайся